Digimon Tamers: Reach for the Light Inside
by Yu-Shin Chen
Summary: We all have light and dark inside of us.What do you do when you're darkness,but all you want to be is light?A new danger threatens Earth and the Digital World.New Digidestined are beginning to appear again:what trials and dangers await them in the future?
1. Katrina

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers or any of the characters associated with it.

Time: Around two years after saving Callumon and the D-Reaper.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_It is the Master who allots us this wonderful home!" A mother BlackGatomon of five argued with her youngest daughter._

"_But what they're telling us to do is wrong!" BlackGatomon argued back, "What they're doing is wrong! We are harming innocent people and digimon!"_

"Someday you will understand." The mother sighed, "Little one, we are dark digimon. This is the only life style we are allowed to have freely. Don't you understand that the other digimon will never accept you or us because we are made from the forces of Darkness, not Light!? We were lucky that the Master called upon us to help them."

"_NO! I won't do it! I cannot!"_

"_You can, and you will!"_

"_NO!!" BlackGatomon turned, running. She ran as quickly as she could, tears blurring her eyes. After a long while, she sat down, wiping her tears. When she was done, her ears perked up at a loud screeching noise. A bright light blinded her as the noise grew closer and louder: It was a train!_

BlackGatomon froze like a deer in headlights. Her eyes, wide with fear, simply kept looking at the bright light, limbs immobilized.

"_Watch out!" BlackGatomon suddenly found herself being scooped up. She was carried off to safety. The man sat her down on the sidewalk, "You should be more careful." BlackGatomon looked up at the man who'd saved her. He was none other than…Mitsuo Yamaki!?! "I'd love to chat some more, but I've got some business to take care of." He said._

"_Wait!" BlackGatomon called, "Wh-Where am I?"_

"You're in the real world, didn't you know?" Yamaki quetioned, "It can be dangerous, so good luck."

"The…Real world?" BlackGatomon said to herself.

* * *

BlackGatomon wandered into an alleyway. It was late at night, so blended in well in the dark. Glumly, she sat down behind a tin trash can. "I wish I hadn't decided to run." She said sadly, "I don't have a clue what to do. What could a digimon like me do here?" She sighed, "At least I'd have a bed to sleep in now… 

"But here I am." She stated, "Why do so many digimon want to be here? I'm alone, scared, cold, and definitely lost, and sitting in a grimy old alley that smells like rotting fish and eggs!" The clouds overhead thundered. "Great! Just my luck; it's about to rain too!"

* * *

Digimon Tamers  
**_Reach for the Light Inside_**

Chapter One  
Katrina

* * *

Yamaki straightened his jacket out. Clearing his throat, he rang the bell. He waited for a few seconds when he heard someone stir inside. The door opened, light flooding the dark hall. Henry stared, nearly gaping, wide eyed at him, "Ya-Yamaki!?" 

"Hey, kid." Yamaki said quietly, "Is your dad home?"

Henry snapped out if it and said, "…Yeah, sure, come on in…I guess…"

Yamaki quietly and almost awkwardly stepped into the Wong household. He continued to stand in the doorway, waiting.

Henry's dad, Janyuu, returned a moment later.

"Yamaki? What is it? What's wrong?" Janyuu began

"Janyuu, can I speak with you? In private that is." Yamaki beckoned to the hallway outside the apartment.

"I'll be back soon kids."

* * *

"Yeah, Yamaki's just outside my front door." Henry said into the phone. 

"What!?" Came Rika's near panicked voice, "Why!?"

"He said he wanted to talk to my dad."

"About what!?"

"I don't know. He's not still with Hypnos, is he? It has been two years after all."

"Well we can't be too cautious. He might be trying to convince you dad to join him again. If he tries to take Terriermon or Lopmon –!"  
"I don't think he'd go that far…" Henry cut in. 

"All the same; just be careful, okay!?" Rika said in her usual angry-but-concerned voice.

"Alright, okay, I get it."

* * *

"Yamaki, what's this all about?" Janyuu questioned, "Is this about Hypnos!?" 

"No, actually. It has nothing to do with Hypnos. I started a job as a social worker for children…" Yamaki looked away as an awkward pause settled in.

"Why?"

"It's…Personal…It's not what I came here for, though."

"Then what is it?" Janyuu persisted.

"I need your help." Yamaki said, taking his glasses off and looking him straight in the eye, "In my line of work, I do come across…_special_ cases. A child I'm currently working with is in danger. I…I'm asking if you could take her in. Her parents are currently going through a divorce. She's an only child, and frankly, I don't thinks it's safe for her to live with either parents. They can be potentially abusive, maybe not physically, but emotionally."

"What do you mean?"

Yamaki sighed, saying, "Her parents do not think of her as their child. They don't think of her as a child who needs love and nurture, care and compassion. Or rather, they view her as a prize. They view her as another possession, just another table or care they can fight for and win in court.

"Both of them are likely to try to take her before the court's ruling, and she needs somewhere to live, where she can be safe and cared for. She needs to go somewhere her parents can't find or get her."

"Don't you have foster service people for that? And…Isn't that…illegal…?"

"I know it's too much to ask of you…but you were the only one I could think of! She needs help, and she's agreed that it would be better for her not to stay with them. I would send her to the foster care, but they're all registered into the computer. Her parents are high up, and they could get their hands on those names and addresses. They'd go after her then!"

Janyuu pursed his lips, "Well…If you put it that way…Just let me talk to my wife…Wait in the living room…"

* * *

_"She'll come to this town via train. I'm sorry, but it would be too suspicious if I brought her to you. You could send your daughter and Henry to get her. She is to assume the roll of Henry's distant cousin who is coming to stay with you. She's very kind and quiet, despite her parents, so she shouldn't be any trouble. She'll be enrolled into Henry's school, so it'll be easier for you, but she can be very shy sometimes, so she might not gain friends so quick. She's requested you not tell your children about her history; she wants to tell it to them in her own time."_

_"I just have one question."_

"What's that, Janyuu?"

"What's this girl's name?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Her name is Katrina Hawks."

"Where is she?" Henry looked around the busy train station.

"I don't know, Henwy." Suzie said.

"Maybe if I climb higher!" Terriermon climbed up Henry.

"No, Terriermon." Henry too him into his arms, "Someone could see you moving!"

"Momentai, Henry!"

Henry looked down at the picture again and then looked up, searching more.

"Henry." Terriermon said.

"Not now, Terriermon."

"But Henry,"

"No, Terriermon."

"Heeenryyyy!"

"I said no, Terriermon!"

"Henry," Lopmon said, "I think Terriermon found her."

"Yeah, look over there!"

Henry followed where Terriermon was pointing. Katrina was a small thirteen year old. Her large hazel eyes were a mixture of the most vivid green and the richest brown. Her long hair was a black blue, that descended down into a blackish bluish purple. She tied her hair into high pigtails with long, slender, woodsy green ribbons. She wore a simple green no sleeved dress that reached above her knees.

"Katrina!" Henry called to her, "Over here!"

She turned, walking almost timidly over, "H-Hello…"

"Hi, my name is Henry. This is my little sister Suzie."

Katrina's initial shyness seemed to dissipate some, and her lips broke into a small smile, "Nice to meet both of you."

"Henwy, can we go home now?" Suzie asked.

* * *

"Daddy, we're home!" Suzie squealed as she burst through the front doors. 

"Hey kids." Janyuu said, "So, you must be Miss Hawks."

"Please, just call me Katrina." She smiled up at him, "Thank you for you hospitality."

"No need to thank me at all." Janyuu said, "Now, you'll be moving in with Suzie –."

"No!" She screamed, "I don' wanna share my woom!"

"Suzie,"

"No!" Suzie said again, beginning to cry, "No, Daddy! Wah!!!"

Janyuu winced, his ears hurting from all her incessant screaming, "Okay, okay, sweetie…" He sighed, "This is going to be incredibly uncomfortable, but…Katrina, would you mind it if you and Henry shared a room?"

Katrina shook her head, "It would be alright with me, if it's alright with Henry."

Henry's eyes widened slightly, but said, "Yeah, of course. Hang on; just let me clear some of my drawers out!"

Henry ran to his room, Terriermon accidentally falling off his shoulder. "With that settled…" Janyuu sat down to watch television while Suzie, holding Lopmon, went to her room to play "Princess Pretty Pants" as usual. Katrina remained quiet. Thinking that no one was looking, Terriermon stood and began to crawl silently towards Henry's room. Katrina watched him curiously, intrigued. Her smile grew.

* * *

Inside the bedroom, Henry's room had changed a bit in two years. As usual, he had many computers in his room and all the other gadgets he had. His bed had changed considerably. It was a bunk bed, made of wood. It was like a bed on many cabinets, and then at the center of the cabinets came another bed. There was a small shelf inside that you could put things on. 

Henry was busy emptying one half of the shelves, trying to shove what had been in them in the other half.

"It's not going to fit, Henry." Terriermon commented.

"Yeah, well, it has to."

After finally getting it all to fit, he went to his closet and began making more room.

"Do you think it would be safe to tell Katrina that I'm real?" Terriermon asked, sitting on Henry's top bunk.

"Are you kidding!? She'd probably freak out! She's away from home as it is; we don't need to make her feel that way!"

"Okay, Henry…" Terriermon said, flopping down on the bed, pretending to be a stuffed toy.

Henry went back into the living room and brought Katrina inside, "Okay, this is my room. Half of these shelves are you," Henry pointed to the right side shelves of the bed, "And half of the closet's yours too."

"Thank you, Henry." Katrina bowed to him.

Henry looked at her, feeling awkward, but smiled, "Your welcome, Katrina. And, you don't have to bow to me. This is your home now, so none of that weird courtesy stuff, k?"

Katrina looked up at him and returned his smile, "K."

Katrina began to unpack. Henry helped her with whatever it was that she needed help with. Afterwards, she sat on the lower bunk bed, her bed now. She stood up, looking at Terriermon, saying quietly, "This is such a life like doll, Henry."

"Oh, yeah," Henry said, sitting on is computer chair.

Katrina picked him up, "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, uh, internet."

Katrina sat back down, putting Terriermon in her lap, "So, Henry, do you play the game? Do you collect the cards?"

"Yeah," Henry said half truthfully, "I collect mostly modify cards, though."

"I see…" Katrina set Terriermon down and began to dig through one of her drawers, "Like these?" Katrina produced a large and square tin. A young boy as an angel was on the cover of the tin. Opening it, Katrina revealed possibly over fifty modify cards.

"A-are all those modify cards!?" Henry questioned, staring at them.

"So good they'll do for me." Katrina said, "I don't even know how to use them. I first got a pack, and after that I just couldn't stop collecting them. But…I never had any friend who would teach me how to use them. Besides, I don't like the digimon games cause…They have so much violence in them…You can have them, if you like."

Henry smiled at her generosity, "Oh come on, Kat, you're giving up before you even started. Tomorrow after school, I'll show you the perfect teacher. She's a friend of mine."

"You'd do that for me? And…Kat?"

"Yeah, of course, and I'm sorry…If you don't want to be called Kat –."

Katrina shook her head, "No, of course not! I'd like that very much!"

Henry smiled again, "Look at that; a couple hours and we're already friends."

Katrina smiled back, "It's because…You're so nice, Henry."

"Hey Henry!" Came Janyuu's voice, "Come help with dinner!"

"Yes, Dad!" Henry answered.

"Oh, would you like me to help?" Katrina asked.

"No, it's alright." Henry replied, "You just stay put. We'll call you for dinner."

Katrina nodded as Henry left the room. She sighed, laying down, holding Terriermon in her arms and above her. She stared up curiously up at him, saying, "It must be hard to pretend you're a doll all the time."

Terriermon resisted the urge to talk, thinking, 'She knows!?'

"You don't have to pretend around me." Katrina went on, "I'm okay with you being real and all, Terriermon." Terriermon stayed silent, "Still not talking, huh?" Katrina flopped over so Terriermon was sitting on her pillow and she was staring at him, "Maybe a laugh?" Katrina tackled him, wiggling her fingers over him, tickling him. Terriermon held out for awhile, but found that it was impossible. He began to squirm, laughing loudly. Katrina laughed along with him, "See? Isn't that much better?"

"Hey, how'd you know?" Terriermon asked.

"I saw you walking into Henry's bedroom after you fell of his shoulder." Katrina stated.

Terriermon pouted, "Suzie was oblivious for months, and the first day you come here and you already find out."

"Don't be sad," Katrina lightly poked his tummy. Terriermon began to laugh again.

"I'm not sad!" Terriermon said, "Now I don't have to pretend to be a doll again!"

"Terriermon!" Henry said in a reprimanding tone, "What did I tell you about exposing yourself!?"

"Uh oh…" Terriermon said.

"I guess you know now," Henry said.

"It's not his fault." Katrina said, "I'm the one who found out."

"And you're actually okay with this?"

"I've met a digimon before," Katrina said, her eyes taking on an almost nostalgic look, "Compared to his attitude at first…Terriermon is a lot more polite." Katrina giggled.

"Huh?" Henry and Terriermon said together.

"You've met a digimon before!?!" Henry questioned.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Whoa, I guess there's a lot more about Katrina then Henry expected! And who knew Yamaki would ever try to be a social worker!? So, what's Katrina got to do with the digimon? How did she meet one before?_

**Find out on the Digimon, Digital Monsters!**


	2. The Girl

Note: Hey some I have a question to ask!! There's still time to alter the list of OCs and their digimon at this point, so I'm going to ask your opinion. Okay so you know that there will be a BlackGatomon in the story already; do you think that I should include a normal Gatomon as well? Or any other digimon. You can suggest digimon or certain character types or whatever; if I like it I might just add it to the story ;)

Note 2: Okay so I'm trying to find an image song for Katrina (You'll find out later why ;) and I'm thinking about and English version of Beautfil Wish from Mermaid Melody, but if any of you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them!!

* * *

Digimon Tamers_**  
Reach for the Light Inside**_

Chapter Two  
The Girl

* * *

Henry lay wide awake in his bed, contemplating what Katrina had said. Had she really met a digimon before? If that were true, then how many others out there were like her? Images of the horrifying D-Reaper flashed in his mind, causing his worried heart to clench in anxiety. He closed his eyes, pushing the images away. He reminded himself that the D-Reaper had been defeated, and that there was nothing to worry about any longer. Henry turned onto his side, his hand curling into a fist. What if the D-Reaper wasn't the only threat out there? How could he and the others be sure that the danger had passed? If others were like Katrina, wasn't it possible that digimon were still somehow entering into the Real World? How many others were there? And if digimon could reenter into the Real World, couldn't possible threats do so also?

"_You met a Digimon before!?!" Henry questioned._

_Katrina nodded, "Uh…Well…At least I think I have…" Katrina said, frowning a bit. "It was a long time ago, and I don't remember much about it…Maybe it was a dream?"_

"_A dream?" Terriermon said. "Like what? What digimon did you see? Huh, huh?"_

"_Terriermon," Henry reprimanded. "Don't be so pushy."_

"_It's alright, Henry." Katrina stated, "But anyway, I can't remember very much right now. I guess I'm just tired. It doesn't really matter if I remember or not, though. It was a long time ago."_

Henry frowned to himself. A long time ago? How long ago could it have been? And just moments before she had acted as if she had just met the digimon yesterday. Plus, she had identified Terriermon as living rather than a doll in minutes upon her arrival. Somehow, Henry got the feeling that there was something Katrina wasn't telling them. Henry scooted over to the edge of his bunk bed and sat up. He looked under his bed, down at Katrina who was sleeping peacefully beneath. Katrina was curled up underneath her covers, her head resting on her pillow. She slept as if she hadn't slept well in ages, and it was then that Henry realized that, as young and bubbly as she was, she had a worn out look on her face. Both in person and asleep she had a softness, a sweetness about her that even Henry couldn't help noticing. Henry realized he was looking at a sweet little girl who was lost, and he found it hard to be suspicious of her.

"H…Henry…" Terriermon yawned from his position on Henry's pillow, "Whatsamatta?"

"Oh, um, nothing." Henry replied. He withdrew back to his bed and lay down, staring up at the ceiling. There was nothing really threatening about her, Henry thought as he continued to contemplate. Perhaps he was just being overly cautious as he usually was. Sighing, Henry decided that he would give it some time and to observe Katrina while she stayed with them, and then decide what to do. He was just about to settle into his bed when his digivice suddenly went off.

"Henry!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"I know, I know." Henry said as he got down from his bed. He went to his closet. Turning on the closet light, he stepped into his closet to change his clothes.

"Mm…" Katrina murmured as she sat up in her bed, "Henry? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kat." Henry replied as he left his closet, "Stay in bed, alright? I'll be back soon." The hazel eyed girl frowned but nodded as Henry snuck out of their room.

* * *

"Hey, Henry!" Takato called to him as he and Rika and their digimon joined him.

"Where is it?" Rika questioned. She had her digivice out with the compass function on. The dial spun round and round continuously, flicking here and there, before settling on a sharp eastward direction.

"Whatever it is it's somewhere in the park!" Henry shouted. They veered to the right towards the park and were rushed with white smoke, forcing them to pause just to keep their ground.

"What…happened?" Takato asked as some of the smoke cleared. The silhouette of something at least around the size of a human moved in the haze of the smoke. "What was that?!" Takato exclaimed.

"I don't know." Renamon replied, "I can't see it clearly.

"This is bad, Takato…" Guilmon commented.

The silhouette moved once more, zooming about the park at high speed. Another larger silhouette appeared as well, screeching in what sounded like pain. The fast silhouette jumped into the air and crashed down upon it. The larger one shattered into what seemed like a million pieces and was gone.

"The digimon fell off my radar." Rika said, looking at her digivice.

"Come on, we better go check it out!" Henry said as he surged forward.

"Henry, momentai!" Terriermon shouted.

As the rest followed Henry and Terriermon, the white smoke that was custom of a bio emerged digimon began to clear. They found themselves in a wide clearing of the park, and no digimon was to be found. At the opposite side of the clearing, however, was a girl who stood with her back to them. She seemed to be no older than Henry, Rika, and Takato, yet there was a solemnity about her that usually only came with age. While Katrina's hair fell below her shoulders, this girl's hair fell to the small of her black and was the color of the night sky without any lights. She wore a fluent white dress that fell just above her knees and was no sleeved. Without a word, the girl began to walk out of the clearing.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Henry called to her. The girl continued to walk but looked at the them over her own shoulder. They were frozen stiff by the expression in her eyes. Her midnight blue eyes were lifeless and unremorseful, distant, and yet at the same time deep inside there seemed to be something burning like fire, an anger that was not brought to the surface of her demeanor. Before any of them could utter another word the girl had disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Rika said crossly.

"But still…" Henry pondered, "Who was she?"

"Who was she?" Takato said frantically, "What about that thing we saw through the smoke! What was that?!"

"I'm not sure." Rika answered, "It moved too quickly for me to scan anything."

"Henry!" Katrina called to him as she ran into the park. She was still in her pajamas with a coat thrown over it.

"Katrina! What're you doing here?"

"Are you alright? You were gone for a long time, so I got worried about you and Terriermon." She answered.

"Uh…Katrina?" Takato questioned.

"Oh, hello…" Katrina said quietly, staring at all the new people and digimon. "Um…are you guys friends of Henry and Terriermon's also?"

"Henry, who is this girl?" Renamon spoke.

"This is Katrina Hawks." Henry introduced her, "She's going to be staying at my place for a long while, and we're supposed to pretend she's my cousin. She'll be going to school with us, Takato, and she knows that digimon are real, so no one has to hide."

"Well, I'm Takato. This is my parent Guilmon. She's Rika and her partner's Renamon."

"We should probably get back to your house, Henry." Katrina put in, "Your father will notice we're gone soon, and then we'll be in some real trouble then."

"Um, alright. We'll explain more later!!"

* * *

Henry led Katrina into the schoolyard. Katrina looked all about herself, staring at the different people, large groups and small ones too. "There's…so many people here…" Katrina said in fright.

"Well it is a school." Henry reminded her, "But don't worry about it. Everyone here's pretty friendly, so you should be fine. Besides, you'll be in the same class as Takato, so I'm sure he'll show you around."

"Are you sure it will be alright?" Katrina asked, "I've never been to a public school before…What if I do something wrong?"

Henry chuckled, "I'm sure you'll be fine. Now come on, I'll show you to your class. We'd better go now or we'll be late to class."

Henry showed Katrina her classroom, where most of the other students were already there, and was given a seat next Takato. Henry then proceeded to his own classroom. He sat down in his seat just as the bell rang, breathing a sigh of relief. He never thought that helping someone would be so hard.

"Class, today we have a new student arriving in our class." The teacher said.

Henry looked up in puzzlement. 'So even we're getting a new student today?' He thought.

"Good morning everyone." A girl with brown hair that fell below her shoulders walked into the classroom. Her eyes were large and a bright pinkish purple color. She wore a black no sleeved dress and a black choker with a circular yellow topaz at the center. She seemed pleasant enough, but there was something dark about her that Henry felt was unsettling. "My name is Aurora Yamato. It's nice to meet you."

The class greeted the girl before the teacher assigned her a seat next to Henry, which also happened to be next to the window. As Aurora made her way to her seat the other's in Henry's classroom were all whispering to each other Henry didn't quite catch. Henry side glanced the girl. Aurora was staring out the window in a distant sort of way, as if her mind wasn't really there in the classroom. Henry nearly gasped when he connected it. The girl last night in the park. She too had a strangely distant look like this girl's. Perhaps…Could they be..? Henry shook his head. No, these two girls weren't the same people. This girl had brown hair and purple-pink eyes. The girl they had met last night had dark black hair and blue eyes. Besides…There was still something different about them .The girl from last night was…heartbreaking, was all Henry could think of. There was a sadness that she had in her eyes that he just couldn't shake. And her eyes, not only were they sad, but they burned with such anger. Who was she? What was she like? How had she single-handedly defeated a digimon on her own? No, that wasn't possible. She had to have had a digimon as well. Then she was another one, like them, another Digimon Tamer.

"Hey you." Aurora said to him, snapping him out of his contemplation. "How long are you going to stare at me like that?"

Henry sighed as the bell rang, glad the school day was over. He had spent the entire time worrying over Katrina, and the girl they had met in the park. He was worried that Katrina would be too shy and timid in class to make many friends. He worried that she'd be all alone by herself. But Takato, Kenta, Kazu, and Jeri were with her, so she should be fine, but then again they might have forgotten all about her. After all, Takato was the only one who had met her before, and for only a few seconds for that matter. And the other girl…He worried about her and the supposed digimon she had defeated by herself. It was impossible, for a human to defeat another digimon by themselves. She must have had a digimon, but where had it gone? They had seen something moving quickly, but what if that was the digimon that had been defeated? And what was with that look in her eyes? Who was she, and what did she want? Why had she chosen now of all times to show up, just when things were beginning to return to normal?

"Did you see the new girl?" Two girls walked passed Henry.

"No, why?" The other girl replied.

"Well she looks totally freaky! She's like dressed in all black, and she always has this menacing look in her eyes, like she'll eat your head if you talk to her!"

'That's not true…' Henry thought.

"Are you serious?!?!"

"Yeah, no kidding! And do you know what I heard? I heard from Jenny who heard it from Craig who heard from Alex who heard it from Shannon that she was kicked out of her last school!!"

"No way!" She squealed, jumping up a little.

"Yes way! And you know what else? Jenny said she was kicked out of her last school for beating up the teacher!" The other girl squeaked in fear as the first girl continued, "Jenny said that she was always picking fights with the other students. Boys, girls, teachers: It didn't matter, not even they're age or size! She just picked a fight with whoever she wanted for no apparent reason!"

"That's horrible! How could they have let a girl like that come to our school?!"

"Well I'm telling you now. Stay away from her, or you could be next!"

Henry sighed again, pushing passed the two gossiping girls, who commented on how rude he was to shove past them. It couldn't be true, could it? But then again it might…But gossip wasn't exactly the most reliable source of information. However, he thought, it was best to take precautions.

"I should find Katrina and Takato." Henry said to himself as he left the school building. Without noticing, Henry passed right by Aurora, who was leaning against the building and staring at the floor. He traveled across the school grounds towards where he thought Takato and Katrina were, while the two gossiping girls appeared out of the school as well.

"I know she's probably like some sort of monster!!" The girls' laughter filled the air.

"Or even worse, some sort of serial killer!" The girls made loud squeaking noises before giggling again. "So anyway, who's this girl anyway? What's her name?"

"Aurora Yamato."

Aurora stepped away from the school building and in front of the two girls who froze at the sight of her. With a blank expression Aurora stared them dead in the face, asking, "You think I'm a serial killer, huh? A _monster_!?" The girls promptly screamed, dropping all their schoolbooks as they scrambled to run passed her, crashing into each other every now and then. Aurora sighed to herself quietly. She looked down at the ground again and returned to her shaded spot against the school building.

* * *

"Katrina," Henry called to her as he approached their group. "You should probably go back to the house, or Dad'll be worried about you. Do you need me to walk you back."

"I'll be alright, Henry." She replied, "Thanks for always watching over me. But…I was wondering if maybe I could go to the park with you guys? I wanted to play with Guilmon and Terriermon, and I wanted to meet Guardromon and MarineAngemon."

"Guys," Henry glared at the three boys and Jeri.

"What?" Kazu questioned, "I figured that since she was your cousin and all it would be okay to tell her about our digimon too."

"It's bad enough that she knows Terriermon and Guilmon are real. She doesn't need to know that there are other digimon here as well!"

"But I already know that there are other digimon." Katrina argued, pouting, "It's not like it's a secret to me. Besides, Henry, you promised last night that you'd find someone to teach me how to use the modify cards I have…"

"Oh right, I forgot." Henry said apologetically, "Sorry, Kat. We'll go see Rika today, I promise."

"Momentai, Henry!" Terriermon suddenly dropped down from a tree onto his head, "Are we really going to go bother Rika after what happened last night? She's not going to be in a good mood!"

"Hush you." Henry said with a smile.

"Hey, who's that girl over there?" Katrina suddenly asked.

"What girl, where?" Takato questioned, looking around.

"That one over there by the school." Katrina replied, looking at Aurora from afar. "She looks awfully lonely. Maybe we should go talk to her?"

"No, Katrina." Henry said, "I heard today that she likes to fight with people and that she's not a nice person."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Henry."

"All the same. We don't really know her, and what if she's that girl from yesterday?"

"They don't even look alike."

"She could be dangerous."

"Now that's just silly to say, Henry."

"Promise me, Katrina." He said firmly. "Promise me you'll stay away from her until I found out more?"

"Fine…" Katrina said quietly.

"Hey man, chill out." Kazu said.

"Yeah," Kenta agreed, "She just wanted to make a friend.

Henry opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Was he making it so that Katrina couldn't make any friends? Why was he being so overbearing? He sighed, frowning. But Katrina smiled at him, "You think too much, Henry. Come on, let's go see um…Rika right?"

"Right," He smiled back, "We'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, sure." Kenta said dryly.

"Hold on, let me go too." Takato said, "Just let me get Guilmon!"

* * *

Henry, Takato, and Katrina, as well as their two digimon, made their way through the large estates neighborhood where they knew Rika's house would be. Katrina was carrying Terriermon, bouncing him in her arms and scratching Guilmon on the head. The three laughed and giggled as if they were old friends. They soon arrived at Rika's door and walked though the large gates. They went to the front door and knocked, where they were greeted warmly by Rika's grandmother.

"Rika, you have company!" She shouted down the hall.

"Aw, Grandma, I haven't even changed out of my school clothes yet!" She returned.

The older woman laughed cordially and turned to Katrina, "Why, I don't believe I've met you just yet."

"My name is Katrina Hawks, ma'am." She said, bowing, "I'm Henry's cousin. He's been very nice in showing me around."

"Well that's good that you have a good family relationship." Rika's grandmother led them through her large house and to the garden where they sat waiting for Rika to come out. Guilmon sat watching a butterfly while Terriermon lounged in Henry's lap.

"This had better be good guys." Rika growled as she and Renamon entered the garden. She looked surprised upon seeing Katrina, "Oh, I didn't know you were here. Don't tell me these knuckleheads have been dragging you around town?"

Katrina smiled, "No, but I'll inform you the moment they start."

"May I ask why it is that you're all here?" Renamon questioned.

"Well Katrina has a whole bunch of these modify cards and she wants to learn how to use them." Henry explained, "And who better to teach her than the Digimon Queen herself?"

"Are you serious?" Rika sighed, "Alright, let me see your cards." Katrina handed her the angel marked tin she had in her backpack. Rika's eyes widened in surprise and amazement as she gazed upon the cards. "Oh wow, there's so many of them!"

"Thank you so much for agreeing to teach me." Katrina said.

"Yeah, no problem…"

"Rika, would you and your friends like something to eat?" Her grandmother shouted across the house, "Some snacks maybe?"

"No grandma!" Rika shouted back. She took some cards from the tin and placed them upon the floor, "Okay so some cards modify speed, defense, and attack, while this one can make your digimon digivolve. Modify cards are very important if you know how to use them correctly. See, even if your digimon is a rookie up against a champion, you can use an attack card to match them evenly, and then use another card for speed or defense and you'll be able to match him."

"Oh I see. That's a smart strategy, Rika. But what happens if the champion level does the same thing?"

"Then you'd better add some defense first, or digivolve."

"Oh." Katrina nodded as Rika taught her more about the cards she had collected. Takato had fallen asleep in the corner with Guilmon and Terriermon while Henry went to call his father to tell him not to worry. The three had dinner at Rika's, forced into it by her persistent grandmother, before deciding to depart.

"It's pretty late." Henry commented.

"We'd better hurry if we want to make it home before its dark." Takato said. Guilmon suddenly began to growl and Terriermon puffed up. "What is it boy?"

"It's a digimon!" Rika said as she ran up to them, Renamon next to her.

"It's this way!" Guilmon said, running forward.

"Renamon, let's go." Rika stated.

"My pleasure." The digimon replied, picking Rika up and leaping into the night.

"Katrina, go home." Henry said. Terriermon leaped onto his shoulder and heand Takato followed Guilmon. Katrina nodded. She turned around and was about to listen to Henry when she remembered the tin she was holding. Looking down at the angelic boy on top of it, she turned around and followed them.

* * *

The three experienced tamers arrived in the park in time to see a swarm of Flymon attacking it with their Deadly Sting attacks. People were running about, screaming in a panic. The Flymon showed they did not care, swooping down low to attack again. Rika took her D-Power and scanned one of the Flymon. "Flymon," She informed them, "Insect Virus Type. It's a champion level. Ready Renamon?"

"As always."

Rika pulled out of her pouch a Digivolution card, "DigiModify!" She cried, "Digivolution activated!"

The two boys followed her example, and their three digimon digivolved into their champion forms. The three digimon immediately went forth to stop the Flymon with their attacks, but they were overwhelmed with the amount of digimon they were required to fight. Growlmon shot several Pyro Blasters at a Flymon and it burst into a million fragments of red pieces, but then was hit by a Deadly Sting attack. He was rescued by Gargomon who shot the offending digimon with some of his Gargo Pellets. Kyuubimon jumped overhead, dodging an attack from three of the Flymon. She turned around and shot a round of Fox Tail Inferno at them.

"There's just too many of them!" Henry shouted.

"Not for long," Takato said, pulling a card from his pocket, "DigiModify! Hyper-Speed activated!"

Growlmon charged the blades on his arms with a Dragon Slash and began zooming about the park, destroying digimon left and right. However, the swarm of what was let of the Flymon began to rapidly beat their wings, creating a deafening sound.

"OW!!" Gargomon cried, trying to cover his ears, "What is that?!?"

A Flymon shot a barrage of stingers at them, striking everywhere and severely weakening them. When the Flymon stopped beating their wings, the Tamers' digimon tried to fight back. The Flymon swooped down at the Tamers. Growlmon grabbed two from the air, throwing them into trees. Gargomon used his Bunny Pummel and Kyuubimon let out another round of Fox Tail Inferno. One got by and instead of hitting them like it seemed it would, it zoomed passed Henry towards a target behind him.

"Where is it going?" Rika questioned. They gasped when they saw Katrina standing in the entrance to the park.

"Katrina, move away!" Henry told her, but the girl had frozen to the spot, looking with wide eyes as the Flymon rapidly flew at her. Gargomon ran forward and jumped in front of her. The Flymon struck it. The two rebounded off each other. The Flymon was tossed backwards while Gargomon dedigivolved into Terriermon, falling to the ground.

"Terriermon!" Katrina cried, dropping the tin with the angel boy on it and falling to her knees. She picked the battered bunny up and cradled him in her arms, "Terriermon, are you okay?" She said.

"Run Katrina!" Rika suddenly shouted.

Katrina looked up in time to see yet another Flymon attacking her, but there was no time for her to move. "Moon Night Kick!" A rabbit with pinkish white fur came down upon the Flymon with a strong foot and it burst into a flurry of red data bits. The rabbit stood upright on two legs and had black half fingered gloves with yellow moon crescents upon them. The tips of her large pinkish-white ears were covered in bands of purple. Her chest was covered in a grey almost vest like material with a sleeping moon atop it. Her thick whiskers had yellow bands on them and protruding from her back were blue stick like things. Her face was covered by a black metal mask tied back with a long pink ribbon and held an upright yellow crescent moon, a tuft of her hair sticking out from it.

"Are you alright?" She asked Katrina.

She nodded, "Yes, I think so."

"What digimon is that?!" Takato shouted.

"I don't know." Rika said, scanning the new digimon with her D-Power as the digimon ran forth with such speed. She formed bubbles of water in her palms and threw them at her opponents called Moon Night Bomb. They fell asleep, falling to the floor. She then shot Tear Arrows from the protrusions on her backs. They pierced through the sleeping FLymon, causing them to shatter into millions of pieces. "My digivice is coming up blank!"

"She is called Lekismon." The girl from the last night appeared from behind the trees, holding a red and black D-Power of her own.

"You're that girl from the other night." Rika said, crossing her arms.

The new girl seemed to ignore her though as she turned back to Lekismon, "Lekismon, terminate all opposing digimon."

Lekismon nodded and proceeded to do just that, mercilessly tearing through the rest of the swarm until their was only one left. In a panic, it began to beat its wings rapidly, creating a deafening sound that, given her large ears, brought Lekismon to her knees.

"Lekismon I said to destroy them all!" The girl commanded.

"No, please, I just wanna live!" The Flymon cried as Lekismon leaped high into the air "Please, have mercy!" She came down with another Moon Night Kick, breaking and destroying the last digimon.

The Tamers stared at her in shock, taken back by Lekismon's show of tyranny when it came to fighting others. Lekismon walked until she stood beside the new girl, who stared at the Tamers and their digimon. Growlmon and Kyuubimon dedigivolved and joined their Tamers as Katrina brought Terriermon back to Henry.

"Who are you?" Rika demanded.

"That isn't your concern." She replied.

"How could your digimon just destroy that Flymon?" Takato questioned, "It was begging you to let it live!"

"I commanded her to destroy them all, and that is just what she did."

"Why did you tell her to do that?" Henry asked. "You just…Just destroyed all of them. You're a Tamer too! You're supposed to protect digimon."

"Tamer?" She said, puzzled, but then she smirked, "No, I am not a Tamer like all of you. I am…an Exterminator, for lack of a better word. I will destroy all digimon. It would be best if you stayed out of our way." She then turned with her digimon and they disappeared into the night.

"Wait, come back here!" Takato shouted, but they were gone. "Aw, nuts, no one listens to me…"

"I listen to you, Takatomon." Guilmon said.

"No you don't." He chuckled.

"An Exterminator?" Henry stated, feeling dread creeping through his veins, "I don't know, guys, this doesn't sound good, not a bit."

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

Whoa, an Exterminator?!? This spells troubles for Henry and the gang! What're they going to do with a girl who wants to destroy all digimon?! And where has Katrina seen digimon before?

**Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!

* * *

**

**End Note: Hey guys!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Thanks for reading, and thanks for being patient!!  
**


End file.
